


But Tell Me Sergeant Dearie O

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Hospitals, Humor, Insurance, Memory Loss, Old Friends, Post-Movie(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends, and insurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Tell Me Sergeant Dearie O

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

For Steve, there is no worse day than the one when he comes into Peggy’s room, sees Bucky at her bedside, and hears her say, “Oh, what a nice young man you are, you remind me of my grandson.”

Bucky pats her hand, not looking at Steve, and says, “When Medicare was first introduced, it was composed of hospital and medical coverage; this is now known as Original Medicare. Since then, it has expanded to offer managed care and prescription drug coverage. Now, when discussing Medicare, hospital and medical coverage are Medicare Parts A and B; prescription drug coverage is Part D; and managed care (Part C) is comprised of Parts A, B, and some prescription drug benefits.”

Peggy glances at the door and widens her eyes. “Steve!” she says, her voice wavering. “Let me introduce you to my new insurance agent. He’s terribly good at explaining all this to a silly old woman like me.”

Bucky leans forward and, with gentle metal fingers, tucks some of Peggy’s wayward grey hair away from her face. “Because Part C has only some prescription benefits, individuals who try to enroll in both Parts C and D will automatically be disenrolled from Part C.”

Peggy’s still turned toward Steve, paying no attention at all to the man beside her — as if, as if Bucky was just some stranger who had come to talk to her about insurance. Steve had hoped, maybe, that he would have time to introduce the two of them again. Would see the two people he loves best in the world meet each other again, finally, against all reason, and  _know_  each other. 

Steve feels that hope die inside him, and he tries not to let the heartbreak show on his face.

…Which is why he’s going to kill  _both_  of them when Bucky’s hand turns from lightly fixing Peggy’s hair to curling it deftly between his fingers, just like— 

“Let me tell you  _all about_  these benefits, baby-doll,” Bucky says, slickly smooth, and then he fucking  _winks._

“Not to mention, of course, he’s damned handsome,” Peggy cheerily aims in Steve’s direction like a goddamned Howizter full of British charm school piss and vinegar. “Just my age, too. Think we’d make a match of it?”

***

Steve spends the next fifteen minutes getting his ass handed to him by a legitimate nonagenarian for daring to let the words “silly old woman” pass by unremarked.

The Winter Soldier eats a pudding cup.


End file.
